Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
:Not to be confused with the comic with the same name. (abbreviated as PvZ: GW, Plants vs. Zombies: GW, or PvZ: Garden Warfare) is a third person shooter game released by PopCap Games. It was first heard on EA's E3 press conference on June 10th, 2013, in which the trailer and gameplay were shown. The game was released on the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One on February 25 in North America and February 28 in Europe in 2014. A PC release came out on June 24, 2014, and a PlayStation 3 and a PlayStation 4 release came out on August 18, 2014. It is followed by Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, another third person shooter made by PopCap Games. Description Plants vs. Zombies™ Garden Warfare digs into the trenches with an explosive new Co-op and Multiplayer action experience. Blast zombies and plants across a mine-blowing world that delivers the depth of a traditional online shooter blended with the refreshing humor of Plants vs. Zombies. Features: Customization: Personalize your favorite and new plants and zombies 4-player online co-op: Take on zombie waves and unique �new bosses 24-player multiplayer action: Choose your side, plants or zombies '- Split-screen co-op - SmartGlass and Kinect gameplay in Boss Mode': Two Exclusive Modes for Xbox One Gameplay Garden Warfare is a team-based third person shooter where players take control of the Plants or the Zombies in either a cooperative or competitive multiplayer environment. Most gamemodes are objective-based, where players of the same team must coordinate their efforts against the enemy to do things such as capturing or destroying enemy bases. While the game features eight classes, four of them each are exclusive to the Plants and the Zombies, respectively - the Peashooter and Foot Soldier act as generic soldier classes; the Sunflower and Scientist act as support characters; the Chomper and the All-Star act as 'tanks' for their team; and the Cactus and Engineer act as specialists. Thus, even gamemodes that are traditionally symmetrical in other games (such as Team Vanquish, which is a team deathmatch-like mode) have a degree of asymmetry to them, as while each of the four classes is similar to their version on the other team in terms of statistics and roles, they differ in weaponry and how their abilities function. Combat in Garden Warfare is fairly basic. Each character is capable of moving, jumping, firing their weapon, aiming, and using any of their three abilities, though unlike similar shooters, there is no crouching. Each of a character's abilities can be offensive, defensive, or supportive in nature, and can either be a compliment to their weapon or a separate function entirely. Additionally, every character's ability has a second unlockable variant that can be interchanged with the normal version and functions slightly differently - for example, while the Foot Soldier's "ZPG" ability normally fires a single high-damage rocket, the "Multi-Rocket" ability changes this to fire a burst of four weaker ones. As an added compliment to combat, most maps have scattered "Flower Pots" and "Bone Piles;" from these, the Plants can place stationary defensive plants while the Zombies can spawn lesser undead that roam the map on their own, respectively; this adds a small player-versus-enemy element to most gamemodes, which are otherwise player-versus-player. These units are AI-controlled, are consumed upon use, and must be earned first before they can be spawned. Each of the eight characters has several 'variants,' which are unlocked by collecting 'stickers' of them in a sticker book; once one has collected enough stickers to make up a picture of the variant in question, that character variant is unlocked for use in all gamemodes that allow variants, and can be selected on the class selection screen in place of their normal version. These variants can have a different weapon, stats, or an elemental effect compared to their base version. For example, the Toxic Pea's shots have a damage-over-time effect that applies to any enemies hit, the Metal Petal has higher health than the Sunflower but lower movement speed and damage, while the Mechanic has a weaker, fully automatic weapon as opposed to the Engineer's normal grenade launcher. Additionally, basic upgrades for each character and character variant's weapons can be earned, such as increasing their ammo capacity or reload speed. To progress in the game, players must complete unique challenges to each class. These challenges, once completed, will level up the character allowing the player to access features such as upgrades, new character variants, weapon skins and character clothing. The game's challenge pop-ups closely resemble the notification system used on the Xbox One before its Windows 10 transition. In addition, in-game items, such as character cosmetics, weapon skins, AI units, character variant stickers and their upgrades are obtained from Sticker Packs, which are booster packs that are bought using currency earned from matches from an in-game shop that contain random items. There are multiple packs available, such as cheap ones that contain only AI units, or more expensive ones that contain cosmetics exclusively from a specific update. All items are sorted between four rarities - common, uncommon, rare and super rare. The Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions feature split-screen multiplayer as well as "Boss Mode" (which would later also be supported in the PC version), where a player can take the role of Dr. Zomboss or Crazy Dave (for the Zombies and Plants, respectively) who circle high above the battlefield in a flying contraption and send support to players in the ground in the form of radar scans, healing, air strikes and reviving all currently vanquished players. These flying vehicles they reside in have high health but can be destroyed by long-range attacks from players on the ground, disabling Boss Mode for that team for a while. Modes The game features a cooperative mode and several competitive multiplayer modes. Fittingly, the majority of them are parodies of notable gamemodes from other shooter games. *'Garden Ops': A cooperative mode where up to four players take control of each of the Plants defending a garden through ten zombie waves, with the fifth and tenth waves being boss waves represented by a slot machine, hosted by Dr. Zomboss, either spawning 1-3 bosses, a jackpot, tombstones (which infinitely spawn Zombies until destroyed), a huge swarm of AI-controlled Zombies or a Super Boss. After the last wave, they must run to an extraction point set by Crazy Dave and survive until he arrives. *'Team Vanquish': A team deathmatch variant, where the Plants and the Zombies fight each other in a set area in order to 'vanquish' (kill) a certain number of enemy players before the other one. A point is awarded for each enemy vanquished, but if that enemy is revived before they respawn, the point is retracted. *'Vanquish Confirmed': A variant of Team Vanquish where points are only awarded upon collecting an orb that is released from an enemy's body upon death rather than just upon vanquishing them. This mode shares its concept with the "Kill Confirmed" mode from the Call of Duty series. *'Gardens and Graveyards': A game mode where players either capture (as the Zombies) or defend (as the Plants) various objectives in an expanding map, which are represented by small gardens with a large scarecrow in the center when controlled by the Plants, or a small graveyard with a large grave market in the center when controlled by the Zombies. The last objective on every map is unique; for example, at the end of the Driftwood Shores map, the Zombies must launch to a distant island using cannons and destroy a titanic Sunflower (the "Mega-Flower") that's overgrown a lighthouse within a certain timeframe, or else the Plants will win. It is a parody of the Conquest and Rush modes from the Battlefield series. *'Gnome Bomb': A game mode where the Plants and the Zombies attempt to take a respawning objective, the Gnome Bomb, to one of the enemy team's three objectives. The team with the bomb must then arm and defend it until it detonates, while the team without must defuse it before it detonates and destroys the objective. The team who loses all three objectives first loses. It is similar to Obliteration mode from Battlefield 4. *'Classic Team Vanquish': Team Vanquish with no customization. *'Classic Gardens and Graveyards': Gardens and Graveyards with no customization. *'Welcome Mat': A further variant of Team Vanquish, where, like the Classic version, no customization is allowed, but in addition, players who are killed repeatedly without securing a vanquish themselves will respawn with increased max health. This gamemode is specifically marketed towards new players, though any player of any level can queue for it. *'Mixed Mode': A playlist where each game mode except Garden Ops, Welcome Mat, Classic Team Vanquish and Classic Gardens and Graveyards is played in rotation. Additionally, between each match, players who are on the Plants' side are switched to the Zombies' and vice versa. Before the "Tactical Taco Party Pack" update, this mode only supported Team Vanquish and Gardens and Graveyards - following it though, Gnome Bomb, Vanquish Confirmed, and eventually Suburbination were added. *'Suburbination': A domination-like game mode where the Plants and the Zombies battle over three objectives around the map. Holding all three at once grants that team points over time, and the first team to reach a certain score first wins. *'Taco Bandits': A capture the flag variant, where the Zombies must steal 3 'flags,' represented as tacos, from Crazy Dave's taco stand and bring them to a UFO within a certain timeframe, all while the Plants try to stop them. Development Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was presented for the first time at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013 as part of the presentation given by the Electronic Arts (EA). The game is developed entirely in the EA game engine Frostbite 3, and supports Mantle "out of the box." The game was first announced for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One, later it was reported that it would also be available for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. Downloadable content Six packs of free downloadable content have been released. *'Garden Variety Pack': The Garden Variety pack featured the introduction of 'Gnome Bomb', the addition of the 'Chomp Town' map, over 100 customization options were added, and Zombie Pirates. *'Zomboss Down Pack': The Zomboss Down pack featured the introduction of the 'Cactus Canyon' map for 'Gardens and Graveyards', 8 new characters and increased levels for every character, and new customization options. This DLC came unexpectedly early and surprised a lot of fans. *'Tactical Taco Party Pack': The Tactical Taco Party Pack featured the introduction of the 'Jewel Junction' map for Xbox platforms, after being a timed exclusive on PC, the new 'Vanquish Confirmed' game mode, two new characters sponsored by Aquafina FlavorSplash, a new 8v8 playlist for 'Mixed Mode', 8 new special waves and One new challenge for 'Garden Ops'. This also introduced 5 nerfs and 4 buffs. This also fixed an exploit where the Sun Pharaoh (a new character that arrived in the Zomboss Down DLC that shoots in bursts of 3) could rapid-fire by pressing LB without letting go. *'Suburbination Pack': The Suburbination Pack featured the introduction of the 'Crash Course' map, the new 'Suburbination' game mode, new boss characters, Special Waves, and challenges for Garden Ops, blinged-out customization packs for all characters, and the new 'Plasma Pea' character, designed by the winner of a competition. *'Cheetos Pack': The Cheetos Pack, available with specially marked Cheetos bags in U.S. Target stores, featured the introduction of two new character variants, the 'Chester Chomper' and the 'Dr. Chester', based on the Cheetos mascot, Chester Cheetah, as well as new cheesy-abilities for both character classes. The characters and abilities were released to all for free later on. *'Legends of the Lawn Pack': The Legends of the Lawn Pack featured seven new character variants, including the 'Centurion' and the 'Jade Cactus', new customization sets and AI consumables, new Garden Ops waves, the 'Taco Bandits' game mode, and hack the Triangulabobers in 'Garden Ops'; also includes the 'Suburbination Pack' for PlayStation consoles. This also introduced 5 nerfs and 6 buffs. Plot Garden Warfare ignores everything that happened in Plants vs Zombies 2, After the events of the game Plants vs. Zombies where the player defeated Dr. Zomboss at the rooftop of the house, the zombies attack again! Get ready for another round!!! Update history Game modes *Garden Ops *Gardens & Graveyards *Team Vanquish *Welcome Mat *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed! *Suburbination *Taco Bandits *Mixed Mode Plants Zombies Rank system Maps Welcome Mat/Garden Ops/Team Vanquish/Gnome Bomb/Vanquish Confirmed!/Suburbination/Taco Bandits *Garden Center *Suburban Flats *Sharkbite Shores *Zomboss Estate *Chomp Town *Port Scallywag *Jewel Junction *Crash Course Note: Maps during the Taco Bandits gameplay feature additional platforms to help players aiming Gardencentre.jpg|Garden Center suburb.PNG|Suburban Flats shark.PNG|Sharkbite Shores zomb.PNG|Zomboss Estate Chomp Town.PNG|Chomp Town poert.PNG|Port Scallywag 335px-JEWEL_JUNCTION_-_NEW_DLC_MAP_GAMEPLAY_PvZ_Garden_Warfare_PC_Ultra_Settings_-_Part_1.jpg|Jewel Junction IHadToCropMasterOv.jpg|Crash Course Gardens & Graveyards *Driftwood Shores The zombies must enter a cannon and launch themselves to the Mega Sunflower Lighthouse, trying to destroy it while dodging fire from the Flax Cannon. *Main Street The zombies must go to the Tactical Cuke and arm four bombs, while dodging giant explosive corn cobs being shot by the Corn Mortars. *Wall-nut Hills Get five zombies into the mansion, while Tallnut Cannons are shooting Tallnuts down the street killing both plants and zombies. *Cactus Canyon Plants defend a giant cactus signaling the 18th hole in golf, the zombies must defend the golf-bomb while pushing it until it goes in. Pvz4.PNG|Driftwood Shores Pvz6.PNG|Driftwood Shores Night Pvz3.PNG|Main Street Pvz2.PNG|Main Street Night Pvz.PNG|Wall nut Hills Pvz1.PNG|Wall nut Hills Night Pvz 7.PNG|Cactus Canyon Pvz5.PNG|Cactus Canyon Night Events Easter eggs Glitches Concepts and upcoming features Reception Critical reception |Row 1 title = Polygon |Row 1 info = 8.5/10 |Row 2 title = Destructoid |Row 2 info = 8/10 |Row 3 title = GameSpot |Row 3 info = 7/10 |Row 4 title = IGN |Row 4 info = 7.8/10 |Row 5 title = GamesRadar |Row 5 info = 3.5/5 |Row 6 title = GameTrailers |Row 6 info = 7.9/10 |Row 7 title = Metacritic |Row 7 info = 77}} has received mixed reviews from critic websites. Some reviews praise it in its lighthearted, team-based, and comical aspects, but others criticize its lack of diversity and content. Many reviews also praised for its strong balance between the varied classes, enough so that none feel over-powered or weak. However, the greatest common problem among reviewers is its lack of diversity from other shooters available at the time of release. Sales As of November 23, 2015, has over 8 million confirmed players. 8 million gamers played Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Audio Gallery Trivia *The title "Garden Warfare" parodies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *Sunflower now has offensive capabilities and the mushrooms are no longer nocturnal, although a few of them are stronger at nighttime maps. *Even if the All-Star and the Engineer are considered as new zombies, they are based on Football Zombie and Digger Zombie respectively. *Coincidentally, the four main plant classes are on the loading screen of the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the first game where the Sunflower is an offensive plant. *The Giga Gargantuar is now dressed in black and wears sunglasses. This also applies to its Giga Imp. **It is still possible to view the Giga Gargantuar's red eyes from the side however. *This game, its sequel and Plants vs. Zombies Heroes are the only games where the zombies do not attempt to eat your brains. **However, in Team Vanquish Mode on the zombies' team, when the plants reach 40 vanquishes, Dr. Zomboss will say: "The Plants only need 10! Don't you want brains?" *Every Imp in GW1 utilizes an ability to explode on contact with player or surface. *There are tons of easter eggs that players can find. Here are the easter eggs: **There is an Easter Egg in the Garden Center map. If the player selects the Cactus and finds a wall with sheets of paper on them, he or she can blast away the debris in front of the wall and then use the Cactus' super aim to see some entertaining notes. One says "Achievement Hunters needed." This is a reference to the YouTube channel also named "achievement hunters." It even has their logo on the sheet. Another sheet says "What does the fox say?", a nod to the song "The Fox." **There is another Easter egg in Driftwood Shores in the marina area. On a red boat along the side of the area, it is shown that the name of the boat is "The King of Red Dandelions" this is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker in which the boat is called "The King of Red Lions". ***Another boat near "The King of Red Dandelions" is called "Pea Pod" which references the plant with the same name in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **There is another reference to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker in the marina area of Driftwood shores, if one looks at the background behind the boats to the side of the map, Outset Island from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is visible. **There is another Easter egg that if one is in Zomboss Estate and you look behind the thin trees, Slender Man can be seen. ***On consoles Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, Slenderman can be seen standing still in the bushes. ***On the PC version, Slenderman can be seen being eaten by a Chomper. **There is another Easter Egg in Chomp Town. When the player finds a bulletin and used snipe, he or she will see that Zombie Yeti is Wanted. ***There is also one paper that says someone has been stealing road cones. It is likely that one or more Conehead Zombies did this, as Conehead Zombies wear road cones on their head. **In Chomp Town, one can find an spray in one wall that says "All your brainz r belong to us", a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". ***It could also be a reference to the I, Zombie level "All your brainz r belong to us" in Plants vs. Zombies. **In the PC version, if the player goes to Zomboss Estate where Slenderman is, it shows a Chomper swallowing Slenderman. Neither the Chomper nor Slenderman are affected by damage. ***The Chomper does not look really like the Chomper class in Garden Warfare, but instead more like one from the original game. **Another Easter egg is on Sharkbite Shores where a sign on a building reads "Whats Up Dock?" This is a parady of Bugs Bunny's famous catchphrase, "What's up, doc?". **Another Easter egg appears In Jewel Junction. A poster with a Minecraft TNT block on it can be found. It is near where the train is. ***Also one of the shops near the left side of the junction is called Percy's Crafting Table. **Another Easter egg is In Port Scallywag. Head in the ship and to the front where you will find a photo booth. Press up taunt, down taunt, left taunt and right taunt simultaneously until the camera flashes. Afterward, immediately leave the ship and look out to the ocean to see a giant shark emerge from the water before sinking down again. This is a possible reference to Battlefield 4, where a similar thing happens on a map called Nansha Strike, where you can find a buoy gathering 10 people around it triggers a Megalodon jumping and killing everyone on the buoy. *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' for PC was free to play from 8/15/2014 to 8/25/2014 in Origin. *In the official E3 trailer, the player can see plants and zombies fighting each other and drones flying. Not only that, the player can also hear the "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the other games, especially the ordinary zombie growl, "Brains..." **Also in the trailer, the word "Garden Warfare" is black and white. **The Sombrero Bean Bomb yells out "Andale!" and "Arriba!" after thrown by the Peashooter and is about to blow up the Gargantuar, but the bean's voice is squeaky. **The Sunflower's Sunbeam in the trailer looks different than the one in-game. **The Engineer's Sonic Grenade in the trailer sounds different than the one in-game. *If a character dies while either chomping or using an ability, the sound may glitch out which results in endless loops of the sounds used during the ability. **When someone gets vanquished by Goop or is covered and gets vanquished by another ability to sounds around will be distorted to a low pitch of what usually only happens when covered by Goop. This can be funny, such as a low-pitched Peashooter in Hyper. *In Garden Ops, there is a glitch where in the middle of a game, a SECOND garden may spawn in one of the other two locations. Both gardens will need to be defended and both have potted plants. *This is the second game where the player can play as the zombies, the first being I, Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. *In nighttime maps, if one looks at the moon, he or she can see a Zombie (sometimes Dr. Zomboss') face. **This is most likely because the zombies have conquered the moon as seen on Moon Base Z. **There is also a constellation in the sky in which forms the face of Crazy Dave. *There are a total of 68 playable characters (Not including Boss Mode). *This is the first game where the Cactus has feet, although they can be barely seen. *There are a total of 19 Spawnable Plants (not counting Frankenshroom, Cat Dragon, Snow-shroom and Cariboom) and 18 Spawnable Zombies (not counting Pumpkin Browncoat, Turkey Browncoat and Holiday Browncoat.) External links *Official website References ru:Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare es:Plantas contra Zombis: Garden Warfare pl:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare de:Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare